Increasing smoking prevalences among Hispanic minorities, especially among Hispanic males, portend higher rates of lung cancer and other smoking related diseases into the 1990.s and the next century it is recognized that minority-specific smoking interventions need to be developed (Carrlllo, 1987), The proposed study will investigate a multicomponent behavioral smoking cessation program (MMB) for Hispanic smokers, which will include a minority-specific treatment component, cuento therapy. Cuento therapy, which involves the use of Hispanic folktales as modeling influences, will be adapted in the proposed investigation to transmit smoking cessation messages focused on enhancing motivation and self-efficacy, control of negative effect without smoking, use of coping responses in situations involving smoking temptations and social pressures to smoke, and cognitive restructuring of lapses and relapse crises. A randomized repeated measures design will be used to compare MMB with two comparative treatment conditions, multicomponent behavioral treatment (MB) without the minority-specific intervention and a combined treatment condition consisting of MMB treatment with nicotine gum (MMB/NG). The multicomponent behavioral treatment will incorporate training stimulus control, nicotine fading and relapse prevention skills training approacher. Treatment conditions will also include a six-month, low intensity maintenance program involving periodic phone contacts and distribution of self-help materials. Bilingual proficiency will be demonstrated by both therapists and subjects and behavioral treatment approaches will be presented in a linguistically sensitive bilingual context. Measures of smoking abstinence will be corroborated by informant reports and biochemical measures. Cardiovascular and respiratory disease variables will be assessed. Smoking outcomes will be related to measures of nicotine dependence, withdrawal symptoms, gum usage patterns and to such frequently identified psychosocial predictors as smoking self- efficacies and attributions, partner support appraisals and coping responses.